Unhappy Birthday
by Mazereader
Summary: Kirk has a particularly bad birthday, violence, a little cursing pre-slash my first written peice so...


**Disclaimer:...**yeah in my dreams

**Author's note** This was my first story, so....any way warnings include violence and some curses (pre slash if you like)

The sound of phazor fire filled the air and all Kirk could see was the flash of red against a storm of yellow orange dust . There was simply too much. Too much to process or see there wasn't time to try and find a better option, staying alive at this point had more to do with pure luck than anything else and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to take cover under a twisted piece of scrap metal. It was hard to believe that now useless twisted statue had ever been part of the shuttle.

There wasn't time to be afraid. It happened to quickly and too slowly. Breaking cover he pulled his phazor up and ran. Everything was sharp every detail was clear, Sulu was standing on a rock 20ft of the ground dueling with three of the things, Chekov and two others whose names escaped him were standing their backs to each other. Bones was knelling over a corpse and as Kirk watched he saw Bones' face contort with rage and sorrow. Without mercy or regret Bones raised the dead man's phazor and shot down another flying demon thing, the oh-so-adorable pets of the locals.

Noyta wasn't visible but her voice was clear over the roar of the battle shouting orders, translating the natives attacks. And Spock who had lost his phazor was standing over an ever growing mound of bodies, his face clinical and detached.

And as if on cue Spock turned his eyes catching Kirk's. There was no hesitation in those eyes, no question, no fear, and with the unspoken understanding born of a bond to deep to understand or label, the two turned in the direction of the native aliens' leader. There was no time to consider the consequences. Logically, when death was so close at hand the only thing to do was ensure the lives of as many as possible. Kirk had never been one to flinch in the face of death, when called to task, he would do whatever it took to win, but sometimes winning wasn't about living to see the outcome. And Spock, well Spock just didn't flinch, he was a man who accepted his mission with a devotion far more rare and of far more value than any of the many and great intellectual abilities he possessed.

The goal now, was ending this blood bath, killing leader would surely break the rest. Kirk knew it with the instinctual knowledge he was known for, and Spock would not have bothered to object even if he had had the time, because there was nothing that could dissuade James T. Kirk when he had decided something. As it was there were only two logical responses when things got like this, the first was to aid the Captain, the second was to get out of the way. Spock was a loyal first officer all the way, like the rest of the Enterprise crew, if his captain asked Spock would have followed Jim into the depths of hell.

As it was Spock was 97.98% sure that he was following Jim to their death. Of course they had faced worse odds before…

The king or leader or whatever he was suppose to be stood a dozen meters or so away from the thick of the battle. His huge mask glared evilly at them as they ran towards his looming form. Without signals or speech they took up flanking positions. Kirk to the left Spock to the right, a dozen yards and a dozen guards between them and their target.

Phazor blasts that must have been guided from Kirk and Spock's guns to their targets by god or some equally benevolent force, took out the first couple of guards. The last half dozen were quicker; harder to hit. Spock smashed into the first two as Kirk dove under another two. The sounds of the battle were growing louder. From somewhere in the distance Chekov screamed but Jim could no longer hear anything but the sudden crack of breaking bone. Spock had finished with those who'd been foolish enough to face him with merciless efficacy.

Kirk dodged again this time shooting, taking another two or three. The leader was very close now. Spock had given up running forward in favor of covering Kirk's back, another two bit the dust as Spock grabbed him by the throat and threw him with unimaginable speed into his comrade.

Kirk fired and swore as his phazor sparked. It was out the charge; he threw the useless thing at the king and pulling out the blade Sulu had given him he rammed it straight into the leader's big ugly eye.

The end of the battle was abrupt, the creatures fell where they stood, the demon birds flew off as fast as they were able. The creature Spock held fell limp in his arms even as he was about to snap it's neck without a second thought he tossed the creature, making his way to his captain and the fallen leader.

Kirk was sitting up his face slack with relief and then colored with an empty grief. The dagger shown a pretty purple from the alien's blood.

"Captain? Are you injured?" But even as Spock asked, Kirk was shaking his head. And though he was fine Kirk seemed reluctant to stand, the blood draining back to the souls of his feet everything felt heavy, and the adrenaline was gone.

"Captain…Are you able to stand?" didn't respond right away but after a moment he turned to look at this first officer, who was even more blood stained then he, having after to have dealt with most of his enemies bare handed. But the Vulcan's face was composed, the only detail out of place were those human eyes the so deep they were practically black, those eyes radiated concern.

"It's jim spock…Jim…not captian…"

"Very well Jim…" Spock started but Jim continued as if not hearing him.

"Damn, Spock…"He looked over at the glinting dagger and winced as he stood pulling it out of the fallen foe. "This really isn't what I had planed…for my birth day…Ya'know.." Kirk wiped the blade on what was left of his gold tunic revealing it's inscription. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTIAN, MAY THERE BE MANY MORE- MAY YOU LEAD AS YOU ALWAYS HAVE. WITH HEART AND CURAGE.

"I know Jim…However now might…"

" Yeah yeah spock…" Jim turned to face his first officer his face showing less emotion then a Vulcan's "Let's go clean up this mess…" he walked slowly back towards the carnage humming happy birthday under his breath.


End file.
